electric_state_darkrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Dropship
A Dropship is a large aerial cargo aircraft that can only be summoned by the Mayor. The Dropship teleports all of the Soldiers to the Mayor's and Dropship's location. The Dropship is also drops cargo, but it isn't seen when doing that. Appearance: The Dropship is a large thrustered aircraft that flies in from the surface, does it's thing, and flies away. The Dropship also has floodlights as well as a P.A. system that mechanically talks when nearby. When the dropship flies in or retreats up into the air, it makes a helicopter type noise. The Dropship cannot be obtained, destroyed, shot down, controlled/driven, C4'ed or blockaded. The Dropship can go through any prop or pre made structure. Cargo Drop Feature The Mayor can drop cargo at any location on a platform. The cargo cooldown is 16 minutes. Cargo pods contain the following: * Battering Ram * C4 * M16 * Bloxy Cola Only the Government roles (Mayor, Soldiers, Detective) can obtain the items from the pod by press E. Once they take a cargo, they can't take another. The items are temporary only. They are lost upon dying or leaving the game. These items cannot be dropped which also means they can't be moved to a player's inventory. When the Mayor summons the cargo, the dropship soars above, not being seen, and drops the cargo pod at a extreme speeding rate. Once the cargo crashes in front of the Mayor, it can be interacted with. It's common practice that the Mayor would summon a Dropship and cargo pod at the same time. In the cargo pod, there will never be enough cargo for all Government roles, so they will all greedily try to take cargo. The crowd of soldiers that gather around the pod make it increasingly difficult to get to the pod. Before they know it, there is no more cargo left. This can leave the Mayor or Soldiers frustrated. A cargo pod cannot be moved, C4'ed, or raided. It despawns once it runs out of cargo or reaches a time limit. Soldier Teleport Feature When a soldier uses the Soldier Teleport feature, the Dropship, this time, comes into view unlike the Cargo Drop. When it flies to the Mayor's location, all soldiers are teleported to the Mayor. This is used to gather all of the soldiers for an event or for a Raid. Gallery RobloxScreenShot20190928 164558022.png 214.png Dropship.jpg RobloxScreenShot20190928_164559392.png RobloxScreenShot20190928_164553729.png RobloxScreenShot20190928_164455950.png RobloxScreenShot20190928_164555089.png Notes and Trivia * This is a form of transportation, but it cannot be ridden. * It can only be summoned by the Mayor. * These aircrafts probably originate from the unknown location of The Capital. * The Cargo Pod says it contains an "MRE", (Meal Ready to Eat) even though it's just a single Bloxy Cola given as a consumable. * The Cargo Pod says it contains a "UMP" , (Universal Submachine Gun) even though there is just a single M16 given as a weapon. * The Dropship only appears for the Soldier Teleport feature. It does not appear for the Cargo Drop feature, but rather only drops the Cargo from a high place to avoid coming down to the ground. * This aircraft uses a retextured model of the dropship from the 2009 film District 9. Category:Transportation Category:Government